


Stupid Feeling

by erlinada



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Ongniel, a mess, but this is a fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlinada/pseuds/erlinada
Summary: Kang Daniel knew he loved Ong Seongwoo ever since he first met him. But will he risk his friendship just because of this stupid feeling called love?





	Stupid Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing Ongniel and it was based on my previous het fic 6 years ago, so bear with me with all the grammar error and all the mess? I just want to add more story to the currently dry ongniel tag. So~~ enjoy!

** Seoul, February 2021**

The guy is standing anxiously in front of the crowd, looking as nervous as he'll ever be. Surrounded by his best friend for the most nerve-wrecking moment of his life, he couldn't help himself to stop stomping his feet to the ground, making the best friends annoyed.

"Ya, Kang Daniel. Relax, will you?" Jisung, the guy who's standing next to him, his best friend, trying to calm him down.

  
Daniel, the one who's been stomping his feet on the ground non-stop, glared at him still with the anxious look on his face. "He’ll be here, right, hyung? He won’t back down at the last moment, will he?”

Jisung glared at him in disbelieve to the words he had just said, "Jeez, Kang Daniel, you've worried too much. How long have you known him? 15-freaking-years! And now, you still doubt that he won't show up?"

  
"But..."

  
Before Daniel has the chance to finished his sentence, the music starts to play. And there he is... Looking as flawless as he'll ever be in his black suit. A smile formed on his face as he sees Daniel standing there, waiting for him at the end of the aisle. Daniel couldn't help but to smile back, relieved that he's finally showed up.

   
"He’s so beautiful, Niel." Jisung whispered to him, stating the fact that Daniel already knew since he first met him.

  
With Daniel’s gaze still locked to Seongwoo as he walked towards him, he replied to Jisung’s statement, " I know, hyung. He always is..."

  
_...And his memory went back to their first encounter, 15 years ago..._

 

**Busan, July 2006 **

"Jisung hyung~~please don't leave, pleaaaasseee~~ I don't want to go home already..." Daniel tucked the older boy's shirt as he begged him not to leave.

  
Jisung briefly looked at him and lightly pulled the younger's hands from his shirt as he bid him goodbye. "Sorry Niel, my mom won't let me inside the house if I come home after 6. It's 5.30 already, I have to hurry up. Bye Niel~"

  
Daniel pouted as he watched his hyung leaving him alone in the park. He didn't want to come home already since he didn't feel comfortable at his own house because of the non-stop arguing from his parents. Their house has turned to hell, and he felt more comfortable outside the house rather than being inside it. But Jisung’s decision to come home earlier than he had expected leave him no choice. 

  
"Jisung hyung is such a kid! He's 15 but still afraid of his mom? And he called himself a man. Pft." Daniel grumbled as he walked himself home, still can't accept what Jisung did to him. He kept mumbling about how Jisung’s forever 5 years old in his eyes when suddenly a car passed him by. And it was then when he saw him, the cutest little boy he had never imagined he could meet on this neighborhood. He was wearing a cat hat, and his eyes met Daniel’s as he couldn’t stop staring at him. Just like that, the cute boy with a cat hat smiled. The most beautiful smile Daniel has ever seen in 10 years of his life.

The car went by faster than he thought, and their eyes parted. Daniel then snapped back to reality. “Whoa… Who is that cute little boy…?” He uttered, barely to himself, while continue his walk. “I wonder if I could meet him again someday… “

He stopped in front of his house when his eyes saw the car that passed him by earlier. The cute little boy’s car. “YEAY! IT’S THE CAR!! HE LIVES IN MY NEIGHBORHOOD!! WOOHOOOO!!” Daniel literally jumping and screaming in joy knowing the fact that the boy who had captured his eyes is leaving nearby. Without him noticing, the boy with the cat hat observing him from afar, frowned his eyebrows when he saw this little boy jumping up and down like he’s out of his mind. “Mommy, that boy is weird. He’s jumping and screaming like mad… I’m scared.” He said to her mom, tugging her sleeves.

“Don’t say something like that, Seongwoo. He probably just won a game or something that is why he’s jumping and screaming like that. Why don’t we go over and introduce ourselves to him?” Mrs. Ong dragged his son to Daniel who’s still jumping around like mad. “Excuse me, young boy. May we introduce ourselves? I’m Mrs. Ong, and this is my son, Ong Seongwoo. We’re new here.” Mrs. Ong said to him, smiling.

Daniel got struck for a moment, realizing that the reason to why he’s acting like mad is now standing in front of him. His cheeks blushed as he saw a small hand outstretched to him, waiting for his hands to reply the gesture. “Hello, I’m Seongwoo. And you are…?” He asked.

He replied his gestured and their hands clasped, “I…I’m Daniel. Kang Daniel. I’m 10 years old now, how old are you?”  He said, blatantly.

“I’m 11 years old. Nice to meet you, Daniel.” Seongwoo said, smiling.

Daniel can’t help but realize how pretty his smile is, moreover with the addition of 3 constellation moles right under his eyes. He returned the smile, eyes turn to a half crescent moon shape, his bunny teeth showing, “You’re my hyung, then. Welcome to the neighborhood, Seongwoo hyung.”

_And that’s the start of their beautiful friendship…_

 

** Busan, April 2016 **

“Ya Kang Daniel! Hurry up! We’re going to be late for the movie!” Seongwoo dragged Daniel out of the bed, forcing him to get ready if they don’t want to be late for the movie.

“Ugh… Let me sleep for a while, I’m sleeping quite late last night… besides, the movie’s going to show for a month. Why must you come on the premiere?” Daniel said in an annoyed tone, covering himself in his blanket.

Seongwoo stared in disbelieve to the guy in front of him, he let out a small groan as he try to get Daniel out of the bed, “Nope, it has to be today. You promised. Come on now get up! Ugh, how can you be this heavy?”

“Alright…alright… I’ll go wash now… Geez, Seongwoo hyung, with such skinny figure as yours, you sure are strong!” He said, while massaging his back.

“Never judge a book by its cover. Now go wash! I’ll wait downstairs. Your mom just cooked lunch and it smelled de~licious. You’d better hurry or else I’ll finish it in a bite.”

“I know you’re too kind to eat it all. You love me after all.” Daniel said, a sheepish grin formed on his face.

“Are you sleepwalking? Because I think you’re still in your dreamland now.” Seongwoo replied, annoyed.

Daniel sighed in despair. Disappointed as he may seem, he tried his best not to show it in front of him. Their ongoing friendship is running smoothly for over 10 years, and he didn’t want to ruin it by confessing his true feelings towards his so-called best friend. He’s afraid that he will lose Seongwoo if he ever told him the truth that he had kept since the first day he met him. “No, I’m fully awake. And I wanted to say that I love you~ my bff ongs ongs hyung~~ You are and always will be the best brother that I never have in my life. And I thank you for that.”

Seongwoo frowned at his words, waving his hands in front of Daniel’s while examined his eyes carefully “Are you drunk? Because if you are, I will definitely tell your mom.”

Daniel pouted at his response, disappointed that he didn’t get to hear what he wanted to hear from Seongwoo. “I am being sincere here, hyung. Why are you like this.” He whined.

Seongwoo smiled at his gesture and suddenly caresses Daniel’s head “You are so random and cheesy at times, but I love you too. Thank you for being the best little brother I never had.”

Daniel felt his heart stop beating for a second. That is his first ‘I love you’ Seongwoo had ever told him. And he didn’t care if it’s just a brotherly/bff love or whatever, because in his mind, that is the only chance he will get to hear those words from him. “Now that you said that you love me, leave me some lunch! I’m starving. And later, we’ll go to see the movie, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll wait downstairs. Hurry up!”  Seongwoo ran downstairs as he hurriedly went to the kitchen where the foods were served. Daniel could only smile at the view and let out a big sigh as he walked himself to the bathroom, “I wish you know my true feelings, hyung…”

 

**Busan, October 2016 **

“I can’t believe that he’s been cheating on your mother!” Seongwoo said angrily as he threw his coke’s can into the ground. Daniel is sitting next to him, buried his face on his palm, and still can’t think straight. “I mean, your mother is such a perfect figure for every woman that I know. Even my mom adores her. How could he even dare to cheat on an awesome yet beautiful woman like her still don’t make sense for me.” Seongwoo continue, anger still visible in his tone.

“Hyung…please. Can you just… shut up and be still for a moment? I just need your companion, not your opinion for this matter. I can’t think straight, and I want you to be here, beside me, accompanying me through this hard time. Please?” Daniel pointed his hand at the seat next to him, asking Seongwoo to sit beside him.

Seongwoo understands perfectly that what his friend needs as of now is just someone who he could hold on to. Someone’s shoulder to lean on. And he knew that it was his duty to comfort Daniel as his best friend. Daniel needs him the most now. Seongwoo sat quietly next to him, caressing his back as he heard a soft sobbed.

“Niel-ah…”

Seongwoo stopped himself before he blurted out again, and placed his head on Daniel’s shoulder instead. His hand reached out to Daniel’s, held it tight as if he will never let him go. Daniel held it back, tighter than Seongwoo’s grasps. They both stay still for a while, releasing the silence the night had offered them.

“Everything is gonna be alright, Niel. You’ll still have me. I will always be here.”

Daniel shifted his gaze to the boy beside him, smile weakly as he landed a kiss on top of his head. Seongwoo, surprised at his action, lifted his head and found Daniel smiling at him while tightening his grasps around Seongwoo’s hand, “Thank you.”

Seongwoo smiled, and placed his head back to Daniel’s shoulder, “Anytime.”

_Everything is going to be fine as long as they’re together._

 

** Busan, January 2017 **

“What do you mean you’re going to move out of town?  You’re joking, right?”  Seongwoo said with a croaked voice as he looked at the guy in front of him.

Daniel hates goodbyes. Moreover, when it comes to saying goodbye to Seongwoo. That was the last thing on earth he want to do. But now, the divorce paper of his parents has been signed, and his father gets the right to keep their house while his mother decided to leave Busan and move to Seoul to start anew and find a job to fulfill their needs. And for Daniel, as much as he loves Seongwoo, his family has always been his priority. He couldn’t leave her alone.

“I’m Sorry, hyung… I can’t leave my mom alone. After all the painful years she’d gone through, she needs me now.”

Seongwoo never thought a goodbye could be this painful. He didn’t even shed a single tear when he moved from Incheon so why does it hurts so much now. “But we made a promise to always be together for good and bad times.”

Daniel grasped Seongwoo’s hands and holding it tight. “And we will, hyung. Just text me or call me whenever you need me and I will come straight to you. It will feel like I never left. I promise you that.”

 “I’m gonna miss you, Niel-ah.”

“I’m gonna miss you too.” Daniel uttered. They both keep silence for a second until Daniel decided that this is the right moment to pour what’s been buried in his heart.

“You know what? I love you, Ong Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo was taken aback with what Daniel said, but still managed to control his emotions. “I know, I love you too. You’re the brother I never had, remember?” He said, smiling and lightly slapped Daniel’s hand.

“No. I love you like Jack loves Rose; I love you like Romeo loves his Juliet; I love you like Ron loves Hermione. I love you like that.” Daniel said, looking straight into Seongwoo’s eyes, try to find answers there. “I know it’s hard to accept, and I’m taking my risks here. I’m in love with you since I first met you, 10 years ago. Many people will tell me that this is just a puppy love, and as time goes by, it will be gone by itself. But the problem is, mine’s not. It stays. To make it worse, it grows more to the state that I couldn’t keep it inside anymore. I never want to ruin whatever we had here by confessing to you, but I just… I just can’t keep it anymore. I love you so much it hurts. It hurts, knowing that you only see me as the brother you never have. Not that I don’t like it, I do. But this stupid feeling of mine wants more than that. God…”

Seongwoo left dumbfounded as he heard that last word. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. The guy that has been labeled as his best friend, his little brother he never had just told him that he’s in love with him…since he was 10.

“I…I…”

“You don’t need to say a word now, hyung. I know it’s hard to accept, and I can’t blame you if you feel a bit strange towards me now. But believe me, nothing will ever change. I promise you that.” Daniel said as he caress Seongwoo’s head before he bid his goodbye. “I should go now, mom’s already waiting outside. Remember, whenever you feel that you need me, you can always call me and I’ll be there right away, okay? Bye hyung…”  

And just like that, Daniel’s gone.

 

** Seoul, March 2017 **

Daniel walked his way back to his apartment after buying some groceries his mother told him to buy when suddenly a boy with a cat hat run passed by him.

“Catch me If you can Siwonnieeee~~~” The boy keeps running and screaming, teasing the other boy behind him.

“Aish. Wait until I catch you! I’ll tickle you until you pee in your pants, Donghae-ya!”

Daniel couldn’t help but chuckled at the scene in front of him. The boy in a cat hat reminded him a lot about little Seongwoo and their first encounter. It’s been months since his confession and never once did Seongwoo called him. Daniel used to try calling him but he’s too afraid as to what the response he might get, so he hung up after the first tune.

_*Ring…Ring…*_

Daniel looked at the phone’s screen and found an unknown number calling him. “Who is this?” he frowned.  “Hello?”

“Niel-ie?”

It seems like the world had stop moving for Daniel. The only sound he could hear is the sound of his heartbeat. And it beats faster after hearing the voice he’s dying to hear for months.

“Ya Kang Daniel, are you there?” Seongwoo said, confirming that he’s calling the right number.

“Ah, yes… yes I’m here. I’m here. Hehehe.. What’s up?” Daniel said, trying to act as normal as he can. But failed graciously.

“I was wondering if the promise you made is still available…”

“The one where you could always count on me every time you need me? Of course, it’s still available. What happened? Did something bad happened to you? Who hurt you?”

“Nope, I just want you to come near Seoul University. There’s a coffee shop down there, just order 2 hot chocolate and wait for 5 minutes. Will you do that?”

“Wait, are you in Seoul?”

“Don’t ask too much. Just do as I said, okay? Bye~” and by that Seongwoo hung up.

Daniel had no idea to what’s going on, but still obliged to what Seongwoo had told him. He turned his way and took a left turn on the first corner. Luckily, Seoul University is not far from his apartment so he could just walked his way there.

He sits by the window, sipping his hot chocolate while waiting for whatever it is that Seongwoo had planned.

“Aish this bag is so heavy. I wonder what did mom packed in it.”

Daniel shifted his gaze as he heard the familiar voice of someone who’s now standing in front of him. He blinked his eyes several times, couldn’t believe his sight. He thought he was dreaming.

“Ya Kang Daniel! It’s just 2 months since I last saw you. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?” Seongwoo said, his hands on his waist. “You’re not sick, are you?”

Daniel, still amazed by the fact that Seongwoo is actually standing right in front of him, couldn’t’ help but smile like an idiot when he realized that it was not a dream.

“Yaaaa!!!! I’ve missed you! Where have you been? Why didn’t you call me? And what are you doing here, exactly?” Daniel excitedly ask him as he allows Seongwoo to sit in front of him.

“Yo calm down! I’ll try to answer your question one at a time, but the bottom line is…. I’m moving to Seoul!” Seongwoo cheered excitedly as he clapped his hand to the new information he just announced.

“Really?!?! That is awesome! Wow, why are you suddenly moving here?” Daniel asked, suspiciously

Seongwoo chuckled at his gesture and take a sip of the hot chocolate that Daniel had ordered beforehand. “I got a job here. They transferred me to Seoul after I got promoted!”

“Whoa! Congratulations! I’m so proud of you.” Daniel said, caressing his head. It has been Daniel’s favorite activity whenever Seongwoo’s around.

Seongwoo can’t help but smile. _Old habits die hard…_

“Actually, that’s not the main reason I came here.”

“Then what is it?”

Seongwoo locked his eyes onto Daniel’s before he firmly said, “I love you too.”

Daniel once again left dumbfounded as he heard those 4 letters words coming out of Seongwoo’s mouth. First, he couldn’t believe his sight, and now he couldn’t believe his ear. Did he heard him right?  “What did you say again?”

Seongwoo sighed, “I said I. Love. You. Too.” He continued, “I love you like Rose loves Jack ; I love you like Juliet loves his Romeo; I love you like Hermione loves Ron. Yes, I love you like that. I give my all for my job back in Busan so I could get promoted and transferred here so that I could be near you. I realized that I need you more than I needed a little brother or a best friend. I need you for you. And the feeling is there all along, it’s just covered by this cloud named fear. Fear of losing a friend, a dearest brother one could ever imagine. I hope your stupid feeling hasn’t dead yet…”

Daniel shook his head, smiling “This stupid feeling really is stupid. It hasn’t been watered by your presence for months, but yet it keeps growing instead of die.” He said, chuckled at his last words.

“Ugh, that’s so cheesy! But somehow I could understand that.” Seongwoo said.

“So... what now?”

“I’d say we try.” , Seongwoo concluded, a sparks in his eyes as he said those words. Excited to the new things he had yet to develop.

Daniel held his hands, eyeing him with an approval look, “I’d say we try.”

 

_And by that, their love story begins…_

 

** Seoul, February 2021**

The music stops as soon as he arrived in front of Daniel. He held his hands whilst his eyes are still locked to Seongwoo’s.

“You’re beautiful.” Daniel said, kissing Seongwoo’s finger tips.

Seongwoo let out a small chuckled hearing those words coming out from Daniel. It’s been 4 years since they took their friendship to a whole new level called relationship, but still, he never fails to make Seongwoo blushed by his words, or his actions. It’s like they’re falling in love over and over again. As what they had stated before, that stupid feeling never dies. It only grows even more.

“We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of two souls into one in holy matrimony. Now, Ong Seongwoo, do you take Kang Daniel as your lawfully wedded husband, to always love him in sickness and in health, in poorer and in wealth, ‘til death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Kang Daniel, do you take Ong Seongwoo as your lawfully wedded husband, to always love him in sickness and in health, in poorer and in wealth, ‘til death do you part?”

“I’ve been in love with him for half of my life, of course I do.”

“Okay then. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you as husbands. You may now kiss each other.”

Daniel let out a sigh of relieve as he walked towards his husband, “Hey Kang Seongwoo… nice to meet you.”

“Why should I be Kang Seongwoo? Isn’t it Ong Daniel now?”

“Just shut up and stand still” Daniel ordered while leaned closer and pressed his lips onto Seongwoo’s.

“Let’s start our forever and never let this stupid feeling die.” Daniel said as he breaks their kiss.

Seongwoo smiled as he saw his husband and firmly giving him the answer that he already knew,

“Never.”


End file.
